


Someone Out There

by stelladelnordxd



Series: Jughead/Betty Episode Tags [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: In episode one, Jughead seemed to /know/ that something had happened with Betty and Archy? But how could he have known, when he wasn't seen with either of them. Well, that's simply because Archie's not the only one that goes to Pops' that night.





	

He has a plate next to him, burger and fries on it with a milkshake next to it. His laptop is in front of him and his mind is entirely on what he's writing -- Jason Blossom's death, of course, and how it changed the course of Riverdale for the next while. If anyone looked at him, they would say he was loss to the world. And he  _would have_ agreed, until the door opened up with the bell jingling. Normally he would ignore it, normally he would continue to write but the moment that bell jingles, a shiver runs through his spine and Jughead knows, without even looking up, that Betty Cooper has walked into that door. He looks up briefly, his hands pausing in their constant typing motion as he watches her enter the shoppe completely. He wants to look down, he  _needs_ to look down but before he can even do so, she's looking at him and then making her way over to him.

His heart pounds in his chest and he licks his lips briefly before looking back down at his laptop. His mind is blank though and Jughead  _knows_ that he's not going to be writing anything anytime soon until Betty at least leaves. When she sits down in front of him, he sighs softly, tilting his head before smiling.

"What's up, Bets?" He asks with a frown, noticing that her eyes are red-rimmed and slightly puffy. His heart feels heavy in his chest as he looks at her and there's a part of him - a rather large part of him, admittedly - that wants to comfort her and hold her in his arms, get rid of all of her worries and heart aches. 

"If I say nothing, would you believe me?" She asks and with one look, Jughead answers her. He watches as she fiddles with the sleeves of her cardigan before she looks up at him with un-shed tears.

"What happened?" Jughead asks after a moment, moving his laptop to the side and replacing it with the plate of food. He puts it in the middle of the two of them, clearly inviting Betty to eat some food -- she always looks so fragile, he thinks -- but he feels relief when she takes a few fries and dips them into his milkshake. They're silent for a few moments, Jughead letting Betty sort through her thoughts, letting her have her time in figuring out if she wants to talk about what happened that made her so upset.

"Archie--" he doesn't stop the sound from escaping his mouth at this point, a scowl on his face as he thinks about his once best friend -- still best friend? He doesn't know, it's not easy to think about anymore. Betty pauses at this, frowning at him while Jughead takes a bite from his burger, shaking his head. He notices Betty smiling fondly, and he wants to turn red but he doesn't, his willpower stronger than normal.

"Archie found out I like him," she states just as he takes a sip of his milkshake, causing him to sputter in surprise as his eyes widen. Everyone who was anyone knew about Betty's infatuation with Archie, except Archie himself, and it always  _pained_ Jughead to think about.

"What did he do?" He asks, his voice coming out in a growl, surprising even him. Betty blinks for a moment before she looks down and sighs.

"I told him --  _asked_ him, really, if it was impossible for him to see us as a couple. He didn't respond but we ended up going to Cheryl's for an after-party," Betty begins and Jughead has a bad feeling about where this is going. He knows Cheryl lives for drama, craves drama, really. Usually, jason could reign her in but since his death --

"When I left, Archie and Veronica were locked in a closet playing seven minutes in heaven," she says and it's Jughead's turn to blink for a moment as he takes that in. He doesn't  _want_ to believe that Archie would do such a thing but this is the same person that randomly decided to ditch their roadtrip last minute, so he really has no choice but to ---

"You don't believe me, do you Juggie?" He hears and Jughead looks up with wide eyes before playing with the straw of his milkshake.

"I do." He answers, voice scratchy as he frowns. "And I know you deserve so much better than to be ditched that way, and I know that _someone out there_ will love you the way you love them," Jughead says seriously, his hand scarcely touching Betty's knuckles as he smiles softly. He feels something in his gut when she smiles back before she looks away.

"I should probably get back to my house," she says and he feels a loss so sudden that his next words surprise them both.

"Stay. Finish this meal with me? And then I'll even walk you home." He adds with a smile as she nods, and something right settles into his stomach as they finish the plate of food.

Thirty minutes later, he's just settled down into his booth once more and typed a few sentences when the door opens again, and, as he spots Archie, he can't help but glare. Might as well get this over with.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, more Riverdale writing from me. This show is going to kill me. A quick little episode coda to the first episode. A bunch of us Bughead fans were talking and this came too, somehow. Come talk to me about bughead on my tumblr; juggycooper <3


End file.
